


Bottoms up

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: When Chloe moved up the stairs she could make out soft moaning that she recognized as Sam's.





	

Her lovers were taking their time. In fact, they had meant to be down for a while now and the TV show Chloe was watching was starting to bore her without Sam or Nathan to keep her company. The former had excused himself to take a shower before bed and the later had gotten up to get his sketchbook. There was no reason why it would take him this long to get back. 

After a moment where she contemplated her options, Chloe stood from the couch. It wasn't uncommon that they sometimes slept apart or that two of them would have sex without the third party present but she still at least wanted to check. Nathan had made it clear that he meant to return soon after all.

When she moved up the stairs she could make out soft moaning and grinned. It was Sam. She recognized his voice, mainly because she had made him moan like that often enough to be familiar with it. 

They were in the bathroom and a sharp stab of arousal made her belly clench at what she saw when she leaned against the open door. Yeah, they had gotten distracted alright and they hadn’t bothered inviting her. Chloe clicked her tongue, but the brothers didn’t hear her, so absorbed were they in each other. 

You could say they were in the shower, but not taking one. Water was raining down on Sam’s naked body while he braced himself against the tiles. Chloe always enjoyed seeing them naked. And the image that presented itself to her made her want to sneak her hand into her pants. Or for them to come over and do it for her.

Sam had his chest to the wall, while Nathan was kneeling behind him. The way he was pushing back his ass was downright sinful to watch. Nathan's hands were holding Sam's cheeks apart. From Chloe's position by the door she couldn't see anything, but the motions of Nathan’s head were unmistakable. There was no mistaking the noises that Sam made as well. His hands were clenching and unclenching against the tiles. Chloe could bet that his toes were curling as well. Nathan was _very_ good with his tongue.

"You started without me?" she asked, putting teasing hurt into her voice. The motions stopped and they turned to her, faces and chests flushed and expressions sheepish.

"We would have gotten you later," Nathan said. Sam said nothing, still panting. His hands twitched as if he was about to cover his hard cock from view. Chloe dragged her gaze upwards and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would have. After you fucked your brother silly in the shower."

"You could join us now," Sam said bashfully. Sometimes the both of them were so easy to embarrass. There were only a few days in between where Chloe regretted moving in with them and today was not one of them. Her immediate future was about to get pleasurable, Chloe felt. 

"Not in the shower. I already ended up in the hospital once," she teased. The memory had a fond feel to it, even as it had been unpleasant and painful at the time.

Nathan stepped out of the shower at her words and Chloe allowed herself to look him up and down. He was as hard and excited as his brother. Quickly he glanced back at Sam. "We can move it to the bedroom, right Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat. Then he stepped out of the shower as well. "Sure," he said with a hoarse voice. Chloe had to wonder how long exactly he’d been moaning, kept on edge by Nathan’s tongue.

She watched Nathan brush his teeth and rinse out his mouth before letting him come close enough to reach out and pull him into a kiss that made _her_ toes curl.

"Can we try out what I bought for us?" she asked breathlessly. The thought had just come to her. In answer, Sam let out a choked sound and Nathan's ears reddened further.

The brothers shared a quick glance. Then they nodded. Chloe smiled. 

"Yeah, good idea," Sam said. Nathan let out a yelp when Sam squeezed his ass and pushed him towards the bedroom.

Chloe stroked a hand over Nathan's globes as well before squeezing when he walked past. He let out another yelp and laughed. "Why is everyone so obsessed with my ass?"

"It's a fine arse," Chloe said, rummaging through a drawer for the toy she had brought once they were in front of the bed, "besides, who was just _lavishing_ all his attention on Sam's ass?" She laughed and turned when there was a squawk behind her.

Nathan and Sam were wrestling on the bed. She wasn't sure who had tackled who, but she thought that it had been Sam. They were competitive at the best of times, but Sam was more so. As if he still had something to prove. Chloe wasn't going to complain when they let their competitiveness out in the bedroom though, trying out who could make her come harder. Not at all. She hadn't come this often in years. 

Sam managed to pin Nathan to the bed, pushing Nathan's legs up around his waist and holding them in place with his shoulders. Nathan was still laughing when his hands were pinned on either side of his head.

"How do you like him like this?", Sam asked her and chuckled when Nathan strained up and caught his lips again. Chloe watched them make out. Together the little boys came out from inside of them at times like this. It made her smile while she fastened the straps of the strap-on, putting one end of it inside of herself and moaning. It momentarily distracted them from kissing.

"He looks gorgeous like that," Chloe commented. Sam widened his stance and leaned forward a little more to fasten his mouth to his brother’s neck. Pinned like that, Nathan’s hard cock was almost on display. As was his hole that Chloe could see winking at her between the globes of his ass.

"Gorgeous, you heard that," Nathan preened jokingly and Sam kissed him again before he could say more.

“Be nice to each other.” Chloe grinned. It put a flutter into her belly and lower to watch them. One of these days she hoped they would perform for her again. Meanwhile Chloe slicked up the toy and her fingers. Nathan broke the kiss when she let them slide around his entrance.

“That’s it,” Sam chuckled, watching his brothers face when Chloe pushed them in, making Nathan moan.

Chloe prepared Nathan a little further. It wasn’t that necessary, except for spreading the lube.. They had an active sexlife, with Nathan and Sam taking turns ever so often, but Chloe liked watching Nathan writhe on her fingers just as much as he liked watching her squirm on his as well.

“Come on, Chloe,” Sam said. A moment later he ground down against Nathan, making him cry out as their cocks slid against one another. 

“Alright, alright. We’re in no hurry,” Chloe said teasingly and pulled her fingers free. Then she held the toy steady as she scooted forward. Her other hand she laid against Sam’s back. His hole was tantalisingly close as well, but instead she only leant against him as she pressed the toy against Nathan’s hole and pushed in agonizingly slow.

“Fuck, Chloe,” Nathan moaned as she sunk in. For only a moment she waited, letting him adjusted to the girth. The hand she had placed on Sam’s back she trailed lower until her thumb brushed against the top of his crack while Sam went back to rubbing dicks with Nathan. Then she began thrusting into Nathan, letting her other hand roam over the expanse of Sam's broad back in front of her as he held Nathan spread open for her.

So far they had only tag-teamed her and while that had been enjoyable, she _really_ wanted to see one of them in that position. She wasn't going to complain if it was Nathan, but Nathan threw her a conspiratorial grin over his brother's shoulder and Chloe reached down like she had thought about.

Sam moaned in surprise when she let two of her slick fingers sink into his hole, not easing up on her thrusts into Nathan's ass and not waiting until he had adjusted. Usually he liked that, liked the roughness of it. He moaned and shot her a surprised look over his shoulder.

"That's not going as planned," Sam grunted out, making a soft noise when Chloe crooked her fingers _just so_.

"Not like _you_ planned," Nathan panted. He let out an almost disappointed moan when Chloe slid out of him. From her position behind him Chloe couldn't see if Sam's eyes fluttered closed as she entered him, could only see the hungry look on Nathan's eyes. Sam made the most delicious of noises as she bottomed out.

"Almost as good as the real thing," he hummed, joking, as he rocked back against her experimentally, testing how if the toy yielded when he moved. It didn’t, much..

"My pleasure," Chloe said, grinding into him again and with it into the toy that was lodged inside of herself as well. Nathan licked his lips when she moaned and she could see one of his hands sneaking between his and Sam’s body. "Nathan, get up to his head," Chloe suggested.

Nathan struggled out from underneath his brother, giving him a quick peck on the mouth as he went. When he was out of the way, Chloe pulled out and stroked Sam’s hip as he rolled around to lay down on his back. Arousal curled in her belly when Sam scrambled to pull his legs up again, helped along by his brother, and she wasted no time in putting her strap-on back into his hole, making him moan when she did so fast and rough, just the way he liked it. You could chase Sam out of the bedroom if you were too gentle. At least sometimes it felt like this to her. Maybe one day she could get Nathan to tie Sam up and lavish with all the softness and love they could manage.

There was a thread of anticipation and curling in her belly at seeing Sam’s panting mouth, impaled on her toy as he was. He was laid out in front of her like an offering.

She thrusted into him a couple of times, to hear him groan at the pressure against his prostate and get a bit of friction against herself as well. Meanwhile, Nathan scooted closer. Sam turned his head on a heavy exhale when Nathan leaned over him, rubbing his cock against Sam’s cheek. 

“Open up,” Chloe moaned and Sam did so without hesitation and it got _better_ when Chloe could watch Nathan's cock slide inside. It tore a moan out of Nathan’s throat, the feeling of his brother's mouth engulfing him. He always seemed so sensitive. On one memorable occasion, Chloe could remember, Sam and her had teased him all afternoon, taking turns sucking his cock. He had been begging by the end.

Chloe's thrusts became more erratic, spurned on by Sam’s moans and her own orgasm rolling up on her. With a groan she angled her hips down and Sam positively _jerked_ , sputtering around Nathan’s cock. Then he came with a muffled noise at a particularly deep thrust of hers. Nathan moaned as Sam painted his own belly white and pull out. With a desperate look on his face, he jerked his cock and Chloe watched breathlessly as his come striped Sam's collarbone.

Finally she felt her own climax almost upon her. Sam's legs tightened around her waist, urging her on even though he must have been oversensitive. He was the only guy she knew who actually liked that feeling, that edge of pain and discomfort of overstimulation.

“Come on, Chloe,” Sam grunted. Nathan’s hand was in his hair and then Nathan reached for her, pulled her into an open-mouthed kiss just as her orgasm swept through her and she felt herself flutter around the toy. Her belly tightened and she moaned.

“That’s it,” Sam encouraged her. Chloe pushed at Nathan’s shoulder and he back up, but not far, just far enough to help her pull out of Sam and unfasten the harness. Then she let the toy fall to the floor beside the bed and rolled to lie beside Sam, with Nathan on her other side. 

She hadn't planned for the evening to end like this, but she sure as hell wasn't going to complain.


End file.
